Vacaciones en los balcanes
by mentita26
Summary: rusia decide ir a los balcanes junto con belarus y los balticos a visitar a su antiguo amigo serbia, enemigo mortal de croacia de la que rusia se esta enamorando nuevamente a pesar de las advertencias del serbio y de que ella esta mas que loca y no lo ama, historia despues de la caida de yugoslavia.pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad ,croaciaXrusia...


Hola gente :)

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía un fanfic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste la historia ya que recientemente me he traumado con hetalia, los Balcanes son de mi loca imaginación, lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo le agrego y le quito cosas.

Vacaciones en los Balcanes:

Viejos amigos y compañeros

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Rusia, el ruso estaba muy emocionado, vería a su amado amigo serbia, los bálticos irían con el y también belarus (ucrania no quiso ir):

-espero que todos estén listos, nuestro avión sale en 1 hora.-dijo el ruso mientras acomodaba unas ultimas cosas en su gran maleta, los bálticos asintieron un poco asustados, belarus ya había arreglado todas sus cosas y esperaba a su amado hermano, Lituania estaba un poco feliz, belarus iría, estonia no quería ir ya que pensaba que seria aburrido, letonia temblaba de miedo, que tal si los Balcanes estaban mas locos que Rusia:

-tenemos que ir, señor Rusia?.-pregunto estonia un poco fastidiado.

-si, tenemos que ir, yo quiero ver a mi amigo serbia, aparte es posible que conozcan a mas países, y asi todos serán uno con Rusia, da?.-contesto el ruso con una sonrisa, todos los bálticos empezaron a temblar, belarus era la única que sonreía:

-yo seré una contigo hermano.-dijo la bielorrusa con una escalofriante sonrisa, el ruso se arrepintió de haberla invitado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que todos tomaron sus maletas y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

Después de 1 hora de viaje hacia Belgrado…

Todos salieron del avión, hacia calor y el viento era frio, Rusia estaba feliz, cuando salieron del aeropuerto, hacia todavía mas calor y el viento era mas frio, de pronto alguien lo llamo:

-amigo Rusia, por aquí.-grito un joven de cabello lacio corto de color café obscuro y ojos café, llevaba una playera casual y unos pantalones militares color verde que combinaban con sus largas botas color café, el ruso sonrió al ver que se trataba de su querido amigo serbia:

-amigo serbia.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, la bielorrusa se le quedo viendo de forma asesina, pero el serbio no le presto atención ya que la conocía bien, dirijio su mirada hacia los acompañantes de Rusia (no belarus):

-quienes son ellos?.-pregunto mientras apuntaba con el dedo a los 3 bálticos:

-ellos son Lituania, estonia y letonia, vienen conmigo al igual que belarus.-dijo con una sonrisa, el serbio se acerco y los saludo:

-hola, yo soy serbia, pero pueden llamarme miroslav.-dijo con una sonrisa, Lituania le respondió con un saludo al igual que estonia y letonia (n/a:que no dejaba de temblar):

-tu país es muy bonito.-dijo Lituania con una sonrisa, la cual el serbio respondió:

-gracias por el cumplido.-dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas al báltico en la espalda, noto que estaba anocheciendo.-será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo mientras le ayudaba al ruso con su maleta, el y Rusia se fueron platicando, dejando a los demás atrás:

-tal vez serbia es una buena persona.-dijo estonia al lituano.

-tu crees?

-si, no se ve que sea una mala persona, además es amigo del señor Rusia.

-buen punto.-dijo Lituania con seriedad, belarus solo miraba a Rusia con serbia, ella debería ser quien estuviera con su hermano, no ese tipo, después de un largo camino, serbia se detuvo enfrente de una gran casa que mas bien parecía casona de los sustos, los bálticos se quedaron aterrados al ver la enorme casa, de pronto serbia abrió la puerta de la casa:

-bienvenidos a mi casa de vacacionar, espero que disfruten su estancia.-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica, el ruso le correspondió la sonrisa, les indico donde estaba la sala y también en donde sentarse, los abrigos los puso en una perchero de madera un poco descolorida que estaba alado de la enorme puerta color negro que contrastaba perfecto con la terrorífica casa:

-debo llamar a Montenegro, vuelvo enseguida.-dijo mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad dejando solos a sus invitados en aquella sala tipo época victoriana, el leton todavía estaba temblando:

-qui-quien es mon-montenegro?

-es amiga de serbia, ella vive aquí junto con el y su hermano pequeño kosovo.-dijo el ruso con una sonrisa.

-tiene hermanos?.-preguntaron los bálticos con curiosidad, el ruso afirmo:

-tiene 2, Croacia y Kosovo, los 2 son menores, aunque Croacia y el tienen solo 4 años de diferencia, da.-dijo el ruso mientras se acordaba de la hermana sociópata y el endemoniado hermano del serbio , la bielorrusa se puso seria cuando recordó a la croata, la odiaba por razones que no tenían siquiera sentido, pasaron los minutos y de pronto bajo este serbia junto con una mujer alta, de cabello negro azabache ,largo y con uniforme militar color verde:

-esa debe ser Montenegro.-penso Lituania con una sonrisa, era una mujer muy bonita que llevaba una enorme sonrisa, que se hizo mas grande al ver al ruso:

-hola Rusia-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el ruso corrió a abrazarla, en verdad extrañaba a la mujer, belarus empezó a enojarse, no le gustaba que se acercaran a su amado hermano, la mujer lo noto y se aparto de Rusia mientras se rascaba la cabeza:

-bela, no has cambiado nada.-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no toques a mi hermano.-dijo ella con enojo, ella solo alzo los hombros en símbolo de que no le importaba, de pronto el serbio ser le puso enfrente:

-disculpa monika, puedes ir a buscar a Kosovo por favor?.-dijo el serbio con una sonrisa, se despidió y salió a buscar al pequeño:

-porque no vas tu a buscarlo?.-le pregunto estonia con seriedad, a lo que el serbio le respondió:

-porque me amo demasiado como para ir a buscar a ese pequeño demonio.-esto lo dijo con un tono horrible de sarcasmo, estonia refunfuño un poco molesto, Lituania trato de tranquilizarlo un poco, realmente el no quería venir ,pero lo habían obligado, enseguida serbia les otorgo una habitación en la planta alta, belarus pidió alado de Rusia, pero como buen amigo que es la puso alado de Lituania, a los demás los acomodo según le habían pedido, después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, aunque Lituania y los demás bálticos sentían que algo raro estaba pasando….

Algo tal vez relacionado con Croacia….

Bueno ,que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado acepto quejas, sugerencias ,tomatazos, recomendaciones, consejos ,peticiones y todo ese tipo de cosas, en los prox. Capítulos aparecerán los demás Balcanes y algunos personajes de la serie:

Aclaraciones:

#Rusia y serbia tienen una alianza desde hace muchos años, de hecho cuando inicio la primera guerra mundial, los rusos apoyaron mucho a los serbios. (amigos )

#Belgrado es la capital de serbia.

#Croacia y serbia tienen una relación realmente tensa (incluso en la actualidad los croatas y los serbios no se quieren), Croacia fue el primer país de Yugoslavia en independizarse. (este ultimo servirá en el 2 capitulo cuando salga mi personaje "Croacia")

#El nombre de Montenegro es monika.

Y recuerden los reviews hacen feliz a la gente =)


End file.
